Demigod IMing
by nikster609
Summary: What happens when Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover get together in a chat room? this story is just that! by the way if you want more, just review and say so! This is my first story! Please don't flame it! just suggest things to make it better! TNX
1. IM Time!

_**Hello, readers! This is nikster609, and this is Demigod IMing, my first story. Thank you to all of those 11 people who reviewed good. To the others, you're not worth my time. Anyways, enjoy the story! And I will be writing more chapters, and they will be in story format. I'm not doing it because the reviewers say it's in wrong format. I had it planned all along. Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. I have no relation to Rick Riordan.**_

_**CLAIMER: I own this story and the screen names of the characters, but not the characters themselves.**_

_InvincibleSavior has signed on_

_OlympianArchitect has signed on_

InvincibleSavior: Who are you?

OlympianArchitect: Who else is an Olympian Architect?

InvincibleSavior: You sound like Clarisse. Don't you EVER try dumping me in the river again. Or fear my WRATH!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

OlymianArchitect: *facepalm* Percy, you are an idiot. It's me, Annabeth.

InvincibleSavior: Ohhh…. Annabeth….. um, please forget I ever said any of those things up there O_o .

OlympianArchitect: Don't worry, I don't want to know…

_Pan'sSatyr has signed on_

Pan'sSatyr: Hey guys!

InvincibleSavior: Ok, if you're the satyr who stole Riptide awhile ago, I'm gonna-

_We are very sorry, but InvincibleSavior has been forced to sign out because of foul language. We are not able to show you his last few words._

Pan'sSatyr: Percy's still as stupid as ever?

OlympianArchitect: More than you think, Grover…

_InvincibleSavior has forcefully signed on_

InvincibleSavior: Yes! I, Percy Jackson, Savior of the World, has hacked this IMing server and signed back on! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Pan'sSatyr: Yup, more idiotic than I ever knew…

InvincibleSavior: Oh, Grover. GROVER! Why didn't you SAY SO!? And Idiotic? I am SOOO NOT idiotic.

Pan'sSatyr: And I'm not a satyr…

InvincibleSavior: GROVER LIED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm* yup, Percy's still as stupid as ever

Pan'sSatyr:*facepalm*

InvincibleSavior: I am not STUPID!!!! And why are you facepalming? Whatever *facepalm* ( I honestly don't know why we are facepalming)

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm*

Pan'sSatyr: *facepalm*

InvincibleSavior: Oh! I get it! This is a facepalming contest! *facepalm**facepalm**facepalm* HA! Beat that!

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm*

Pan'sSatyr: *facepalm*

InvincibleSavior: *facepalm**facepalm**facepalm* Can we stop? My face is starting to hurt from facepalming. I win.

_Hell'sHeir has signed on_

Hell'sHeir: Hey guys! What's up?

InvincibleSavior: Hey Nico. You misspelled, it's supposed to be Hell'sHair not Hell'sHeir. Weird screen name though.

Hell'sHeir: You don't know what heir means don't you?

InvincibleSavior: Not a clue.

Hell'sHeir: Use a dictionary.

InvincibleSavior: Ok. It means that you are something like the prince of hell, and if your father fades, you will take over the throne. Oh.

Pan'sSatyr: So Nico, have you asked you know who to go with you to the fireworks?

Hell'sHeir: Nope. And anyways, she's still with the huntresses, so I can't ask her. It would be a miracle though if she said yes… I mean, who would even want to go out with me?

InvincibleSavior: Don't worry dude, come by my cabin for help. I mean I got a lot of girls, and Annabeth is going out with me on "Pity Dates", so I'm pretty much single. And why'd you turn emo all of a sudden?

OlympianArchitect: WHAT WAS THAT, JACKSON!?

Pan'sSatyr: Woah, calm down Annabeth.

Hell'sHeir: Yeah Annabeth, calm down. Percy, shut up.

InvincibleSavior: Nothing. I said nothing at all.

OlympianArchitect: SO WHAT'S WITH "PITY DATES"!!!???

InvincibleSavior: Nothing. My file was hacked… I am innocent.

OlympianArchitect: Admit it.

InvincibleSavior: NEVER!

_OlympianArchitect is away_

InvincibleSavior: Crap. Oh no. CRAPCRAPCRAP Before I die, I better expose Annabeth. Annabeth is a ;laskdjfowejfajgoivgoiashfiosrahghsahgdlhgljflkjsl;ksdjlk;fj

_InvincibleSavior is away_

Pan'sSatyr: Oh My Gods. Good luck Perce.

Hell'sHeir: I wonder just what they are doing, *evil grin*

Pan'sSatyr: Huh? Oh you sick, sick boy…

Hell'sHeir: It's your fault for thinking that way…

_Pan'sSatyr is away_

Hell'sHeir: Crap. Satyrs are fast right? So lkasjflsajdfjoweiragjnoagoinahruiohtvbuioarhipuhgriug

_Pan'sSatyr is online_

Pan'sSatyr: Good luck living now, Nico. *evil grin* the other naiads will be there soon *evil grin*

Hell'sHeir: Crap. There are OTHERS!?

Hell'sHeir: I now summon the undead to cause injuries to Grover the satyr. Father help me.

_KingoftheUndead has signed on_

KingoftheUndead: Do not worry son. I shall injure the one you call "Grover".

_KingoftheUndead has signed off_

Pan'sSatyr: Oh no. ACK! They're on their way already!? Nature Spirits! Wood Naiads! Water Naiads! Pan! Help ME!!!!!!!!

Hell'sHeir: Oh Crap! I'm about to la;sdkgoeiuglsadnv;lasdkhglohaslduto;hagl;ahs

Pan'sSatyr: Call off the attack Nico!!!!!

Hell'sHeir: Promise to call of the Naiads and such? Oh oipewhgoahgoiahuoipgtrhglahgk;ljah;hs

Pan'sSatyr: I swear on the River Styx! Just call off your Father!!!! Holy Pan! Nvopahtgnopaiyfgop

Hell'sHeir: Dad, it's ok now! Call off the attack!!!!! Don't let me stay in the Underworld FOREVER!!!!!

Pan'sSatyr: Oh thank Gods. Spirits, Naiads, stop the attack.

_InvincibleSavior is online_

_OlympianArchitect is online_

InvincibleSavior: You guys couldn't help fighting, could you?

OlympianArchitect: Couldn't stop fighting for just 5 seconds?

Hell'sHeir: It wasn't JUST 5 seconds! What were you guys doing!? Were you guys like, um, let me guess, you guys were fighting, then Percy won, started kissing Annabeth, and were playing like, saliva exchange and lip-gluing, right?

InvincibleSavior: No. Actually, we were fighting all the way, right Annabeth? ;D

OlympianArchitect: Yup. And I won, remember? ;D

Pan'sSatyr: That's just scary… O_o

_LightingHuntress has signed on_

LightningHuntress: Sorry guys, I've been busy.

InvincibleSavior: Oh great, who is this one? Wait, Huntress… Oh My Gods! Are you Zoe!!???

LightningHuntress: Percy truly is an idiot.

Pan'sSatyr: What a surprise! You found out he is an idiot!

Hell'sHeir: Yes! Very surprising!

InvincibleSavior: I know right!? I mean, I surely am not an idiot.

OlympianArchitect: Guys… They are such idiots, right Thal?

Pan'sSatyr: Yay! That doesn't include me since I'm a satyr, right?

LightningHuntress: Yup, Guys are idiots, who always have stupidity on their minds…

Hell'sHeir: We are not! And we do not!

InvincibleSavior: Well girls always have hot guys like us on their minds haha :P

Pan'sSatyr: Whatever. Well Nico, the last day at camp is only 5 days away! Ask her already!

Hell'sHeir: I told you! She's a huntress!

LightningHuntress: ME!?

InvincibleSavior: Of course not. He likes a lot of huntresses don't you Nico?

Hell'sHeir: *death glare*

Pan'sSatyr:*gasp* not the death glare!!

OlympianArchitect: *gasp*

InvincibleSavior: Oh great, now there's a gasping competition. I'll pass.

Pan'sSatyr: NICO!!! Pop the question!!!

Hell'sHeir: Fine. Thalia, would you like to um…

LightningHuntress: SPIT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

InvincibleSavior: Hahahahahahaha I'm LOLing so hard right now!!! Let me get ready for the romance/humor movie! Getting my popcorn…

Hell'sHeir: *death glare* Thalia, I'll take care of Perce later. Right now, there's something more important to discuss. I'm not man enough to admit it to you face to face, so-

InvincibleSavior: So does that mean you're GAY!? Hahahahahaha! Still LOLing! Now even harder! I'm actually crying right now!!!!!!!

LightningHuntress: Nico, can I do the honors?

Hell'sHeir: Let's both do it!

InvincibleSavior: Nico's GAY!!!

OlympianArchitect: We'll help too, won't we, Grover?

Pan'sSatyr: Yup!

_OlympianArchitect is away_

_Pan'sSatyr is away_

_Hell'sHeir is away_

_LightningHuntress is away_

InvincibleSavior: Guys, what's happening? Guys? I'm alone… WAIT!!!! THEY'RE COMING!!! CRAP! CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!!!NVOPAHGOIASHGOIN AHGOIAPHNGOIH MY POPCORN!!!!!!!! VSHGVISADHVILHLSADHCKL HLKMGHKLA

_OlympianArchitect is online_

_Pan'sSatyr is online_

_Hell'sHeir is online_

_LightningHuntress is online_

_InvincibleSavior is idle_

Pan'sSatyr: Nice job guys!

Hell'sHeir: Yup!

OlympianArchitect: Agreed!

LightningHuntress: Nice! So Nico, what was it you wanted to ask?

_InvincibleSavior is online_

InvincibleSavior: OH GREAT! THANKS FOR THE SCARS GUYS! I'll kill you all later. Poseidon will help, won't you dad?

_WaterLord has signed on_

WaterLord: Yes I will. I will help my son injure all of you VERY badly... especially you, son of Hades. And also you, Daughter of Zeus.

_BiggestThree has signed on_

_KingoftheUndead has signed on_

BiggestThree: Brother! If you do as much as touch my daughter, I will personally wage WAR!!!!

KingoftheUndead: Brothers! Be senseful! If we wage war, we shall just hurt each other!

WaterLord: True.

BiggestThree: Very well. We shall not wage any war. We shall do this 21st century style. Your mother is so fat, that she gave birth to Poseidon.

WaterLord: Zeus! You don't do it like that! Watch! Yo' Mamma's so fat, when she stepped on the weighing scale, the doctor said "Hey, that's my cellphone number!"

BiggestThree: Very insulting.

KingoftheUndead: Brothers! Do you idiots even know that you are talking about your own mother!? Anyways, I got better ones! Why did Zeus and Poseidon get fired from the M&M factory?

BiggestThree: Why?

WaterLord: Yeah, Why?

KingoftheUndead: Because they threw all the ones with "w" on them away!

Hell'sHeir: DAD!!!!

LightningHuntress: DAD!!! Stop embarrassing me!!!!!

InvincibleSavior: Nice one Dad! Show Zeus and Hades what you're made of!!

OlympianArchitect: Percy!!

Pan'sSatyr: Percy, you idiot!

BiggestThree: Perseus Jackson!

KingoftheUndead: Perseus! Be careful what you say! Or you will get yourself killed!

InvincibleSavior: Oh yeah? Well why did Hades get fired from the banana factory?

KingoftheUndead: Fine. I shall go along with your joke. Why?

InvincibleSavior: Because the idiot threw out all the bent ones!

KingoftheUndead: *yawn* that is the most idiotic joke I have ever heard.

InvincibleSavior: And that's why you're involved in it!

OlympianArchitect: *gasp* Percy! You idiot! You don't just go insulting the Gods like that!

Pan'sSatyr: Is Percy dead yet? Perce, if you're still alive, it was nice to have you as a friend.

Hell'sHeir: You just insulted my dad! Very nicely too. You're not bad…

LightningHuntress: Dad, don't hurt Percy. Please? For me?

BiggestThree: Very well Thalia. I shall not harm Perseus.

KingoftheUndead:*yawn* still boring. Anyways, brothers, there is nothing left to say. Goodbye for now, son.

_KingoftheUndead has signed out_

BiggestThree: Take care, Thalia.

_BiggestThree has signed out_

WaterLord: See you later, son. Come visit sometime.

InvincibleSavior: Will do, dad. See ya.

_WaterLord has signed out_

InvincibleSavior: Guys, it's getting late. Have you guys noticed the interesting lights on either side of your cabins lately?

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm* Percy, that is the next cabin.

Hell'sHeir: I used to think Percy was smarter than me.

LightningHuntress: So, what about now?

Hell'sHeir: Now, he's dumber than an ostrich.

Pan'sSatyr: Haha. Nice one Nico.

InvincibleSavior: Really? Never knew that it was the next cabin.

OlympianArchtiect: *facepalm*

Hell'sHeir: *facepalm*

Pan'sSatyr: *facepalm*

LightningHuntress: *facepalm*

InvincibleSavior: Still with the contest? Well then *ultra facepalm* I still win. Do I get a prize? Anyways, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. 'Night guys.

_InvincibleSavior has signed out_

OlympianArchitect: I'm out too. Grover and I have a project to work on. Goodnight!

Pan'sSatyr: See you guys tomorrow!

_OlympianArchitect has signed out_

_Pan'sSatyr has signed out_

Hell'sHeir: So…

LightningHuntress: So… you wanted to ask me something?

Hell'sHeir: Dammit! They left me at the most important part!

LightningHuntress: Ask me already!

_InvincibleSavior has signed on_

InvincibleSavior: Sorry, just had to tell Nico-

InvincibleSavior: I just found my popcorn. Go on. I'll back you up like you asked *smirk*

Hell'sHeir: Ok, I know you don't expect it, but just keep watching. Please?

InvincibleSavior: Yup thanks :D

LightningHuntress: Please just ask the OBVIOUS question!

Hell'sHeir: Ok. Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, I have never said this before. To anyone. But, I love you. If I had everything I want in the world, I'd give all of it up just so I could be your boyfriend. I'd be the poorest boy alive, but if I had you to love, I'd feel better than if I could become a God.

LightningHuntress: Oh My Gods. I didn't think you were _that_ romantic.

Hell'sHeir: I can be anything if I wanted to. I could give you anything if you wanted it. So… Thalia Grace, will you go out with me?

InvincibleSavior: W.O.W. could it get any cheesier?

LightningHuntress: SHUT UP, JACKSON!

InvincibleSavior: Great. Now Zeus is zapping me with a lightning bolt. Now you ruined my mood.

_OlympianArchitect has signed on_

OlympianArchitect: What did I miss?

OlympianArchitect: Nevermind. I'll just scroll-

OlympianArchitect: I'm speechless…

InvincibleSavior: Hi speechless! What happened to Annabeth?

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm* Go for it Nico! You can do this!

LightningHuntress: Wait. I need to think. This is all so sudden… I mean, I've never liked anyone before, as in like liked anyone, and I never even had a relationship with anybody yet. But, I think Nico is cool. I mean, you're sweet, Nico. You're kind, too. The only problem is that… I mean, our age difference. We're 3 years apart…

Hell'sHeir: Ok Thalia. I understand. You're right. The daughter of Zeus and the son of Hades weren't meant to be… um… I need to be alone right now. Goodnight everyone…

_Hell'sHeir has signed out_

InvincibleSavior: Ooh, Nico got rejected

LightningHuntress: I'm a terrible person. I rejected Nico. Guys, please help…

OlympianArchitect: Talk to him tomorrow Thal. Forget about it for tonight. Believe me, Thal.

InvincibleSavior: Um, Thalia, you just re-broke Nico's heart. I mean, with Bianca and all… I don't know a lot about girls, but as a guy, I pretty much understand how Nico feels. Unless you change your mind, don't talk to him for maybe 3 or 4.

LightningHuntress: Hours, days or weeks?

InvincibleSavior: Maybe 5.

OlympianArchitect: 5 what?

InvincibleSavior: Not sure. Try all 3 Thal mentioned. It really depends on the guy. Worst case would be for like, 10 years. Best would be tomorrow morning. But since it's Nico, I think he'll never be perfectly fine around you, but you guys will remain friends. Not as good a friend as before, but maybe, just maybe, he'll be fine by tomorrow afternoon. Or you could de-reject him, therefore saying yes to his offer, like changing your mind. Then you guys _might_ be the best of friends, or something more than friends.

OlympianArchitect: I agree with Percy. When did you get so smart about these things Percy? Anyways, if I were you, I would just de-reject him. He's a good kid. And it's only 3 years, right? Honestly, it's not a lot. Of course in the future, you could split up a while, join the huntresses again, and wait until you guys are the same age. Then you guys could get together again. It's a flawless plan.

LightningHuntress: You're right. I think I will get thing straight with that hot kid.

InvincibleSavior: No comment. I think I speak for everyone by saying that. Anyways, goodnight guys. I'm out.

_InvincibleSavior has signed out_

OlympianArchitect: Percy! wait up! we have plans for tonight!

LightningHuntress: I don't want to know.

OlympianArchitect: It's only a midnight snack. We ordered pizza. Anyways, see you Thal.

LightningHuntress: Goodnight, Annabeth…

_OlympianArchitect has signed out_

_LightningHuntress has signed out_


	2. Unexpected

_**Hey readers! Sorry this chapter took EXTREMELY long, but I was waiting. Waiting for this many reviews. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, except to some people who I can't describe because if I use some words to describe them, I'll have to change this story rating to M. Thanks to all the good reviews (my definition of good: good feedback and suggestions, even though they say some bad things about the story). And a few curses to some people like Acacia Thorn. Damn you. Go to TARTARUS where you will rot and be tortured for eternity. Thanks for reading, everyone! By the way, I didn't write IM style for this chapter. From now on, I promise to write more. I will make at least one chapter per week. Thanks all.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, am not related to Rick Riordan, etc.**_

_**CLAIMER: I own this story, these events in the story, usernames of the characters, etc.**_

I'm in my bed, in my cabin, trying to fall asleep. Great, I think to myself, my life is pretty much ruined. That's me, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Demigod. I don't know why, but I ALWAYS act stupid. At least when I IM. And I mean Instant Messaging, not Iris Messaging, because we all got gifts from Chiron, which were computers. And not just any computer, it was a… well, I forgot the model, so I'll just describe it. It's screens (screens because there are 3, sort of like the one Luke had in our movie) are all flat screen, and they're all touch screen. The letters are all in Greek so we can read them. Some people say that we learn to read English in the future (put simply, we lose our dyslexia). That's not even 1% true. We have our dyslexia for life, like it or not. Everybody teases me about when I IM, they say I'm stupid, and honestly, even when I'm out of IMing I still act stupid. I'm not even sure why I bother with it. I don't know why I do it. I don't like it, but I thought it would be fun when the Stoll brothers told me to do it. One of these days, I'll say it. I'll reveal it. Soon. That day is today. Right now. I should practically just shout it out. 3…2…1… WAIT! Right. It's the middle of the night. I'll wait till tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day, the day I earn my respect.

He woke up to the sound of clashing swords. What time is it? he thought, not really awake enough to care. He used his powers to take a quick shower. Done, he thought. Time to go talk to the people I made think I was stupid. But how? He couldn't just announce, "I'm Percy Jackson, and I'm not stupid!" He thought and thought, then he came up with a spectacular idea. He'd come up with a speech. A really long speech. Ok, time to start writing! Er… that's gonna take almost the whole day. Better start now then, he thought.

Nico woke up to his alarm. Well, his alarm wasn't like anyone's, he thought. His alarm was the song that Thalia loved. Mostly everything in his cabin had at least one relation to Thalia. That song? What was the title again? He couldn't remember. It's time he should get up, he thought. Time to finally ask Thalia… oh right, he thought. Today would be the worst day of his life.

When he got out of his cabin, he saw Annabeth and Thalia training. His face lit up when he saw Thalia smiling at him, inviting him to join them. Wait, no, that was just his daydream. He locked eyes with Thalia for around a millisecond, then for the next second, his eyes had a look of pure HATE. Because of her, he had no reason to live. Sure there were others, and most probably he was just exaggerating, but he loved her, and she broke his heart. The big useless, hurting lump inside his chest. That's just exactly what a heart is. He went back inside his cabin and sat on his bed, his tears slowly falling, then they began to become more, and more. He laid himself face-down on his bed, and began to weep. A loud cry of hate and disappointment followed. It was so loud that everyone at camp heard it. Only Thalia, Annabeth and Percy knew what it was, though Percy was asleep by now, he found himself on the floor, face-down, nose first. He got up and remembered the sound, then he remembered yesterday…_Nico…_ he used his powers of controlling water to make some kind of skateboard and got to Nico's cabin in less than 5 seconds. He tried the door, but it was locked. He could hear Nico's cries growing filled with more and more hate. Thalia and Annabeth arrived 10 seconds later. Percy got an idea. He got ready for what might be one of the hardest things he could try. He willed the water from the wood of the door to come out, and there was a hard force pulling back. He went harder and harder, and suddenly, the door was just a lump of dry, brittle wood. He kicked it open, he found Nico on his bed weeping. He looked at Thalia meaningfully and suddenly she understood. She went closer. Annabeth was following but Percy extended his arm to stop her. She understood, and together, after looking meaningfully at Thalia, they both went and continued their daily activities. "Nico…" Thalia said. "What the hell do you want?" said Nico, wiping away his tears, still too heartbroken to look at her. "Nico, I'm so sorry", she said. "I don't care" he replied with a sharp tone, which he never knew he could use. Since Percy forgot to close the cabin door, Thalia went and closed it, then a few tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Nico sensed this, and asked, with his sharp tone, "Why the heck are you the one crying!". He said it so sharp that Thalia started to really cry, and she cried hard. Nico, who actually still had feelings for her, changed his tone to a soft, comforting tone, and said "Are you okay?". Thalia didn't reply. He stood from his bed, went to her, and held her head to his chest (yes! He's taller than her!). He hugged her and sat her down on his couch (his black leather one, which he got as a present from his dad). He sat beside her, and said "There there, it's gonna be alright. Everything will be fine, Thal." After, she slowly pulled away from his hug, looked up at him and said, "Nico, why do you care so much? I broke your heart, and you're still comforting me… I'm such a bad person…" she wiped away her tears and, when she was ready, she looked at Nico, who was looking away, thinking. She said "Thank you Nico. I rejected you, I broke your heart, made you cry, but you still were my friend after all of that…". "Who said that I'd still be your friend?", he said, still looking away, tears trickling down his cheeks. He did his best to fight them, to not cry, but they kept trickling down. He couldn't show Thalia, so he wiped it away and forced them to stop falling. His life was already useless, so why make others' worse? Might as well make them better. Or try. "So you don't want me as a friend?" said Thalia. "And who said I didn't?" he said. "Do you trust me?" she said. "I used to, maybe I still do. Why?" he said. "Then look at me." She said. "Ok". Slowly, he turned. He was scared of what was coming next. A slap? A punch? Was he going to get electrocuted? He got ready for the worst. But just to be sure he closed his eyes. But nothing happened. No pain. Maybe he was dead? No. he could hear his heart thumping as fast a mouse's. "Trust me. I'm going to try something. Don't move" said Thalia, she had a soft voice which she rarely used. Thalia slowly leaned closer to Nico, and gently but passionately kissed him. He was surprised at this, and he jerked back, but then calmed down, and returned the kiss. It was the best time of his life. The movies were right. Your first kisses are the most magical. He put his hands at her waist, and she put hers around his neck. They stayed in this position for 20 whole minutes. Thalia was the one who broke the kiss, as she needed breath. Nico needed some too, so he slowly pulled away. They both relaxed on the couch, and Nico finally broke the silence. "That was magical". "Tell me about it." she said. "I'm not mad at you anymore", he said. "You better not be"

"That was a great… experiment"

"I totally agree"

"Does that mean that we're…"

"Together? Maybe. Let me think about it. Just give me a year or so…"

"WHAT!"

"Just joking, of course we're together."

"Well that's great news"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"After asking you out, getting rejected, weeping, and getting my first kiss from the same girl who did all this, would you think I'm being sarcastic?"

"Good point" as she stood up. "Do you have any drinks?" she asked. "Yeah, check my fridge in the cabin mini-kitchen. Get anything you want" he replied. She could sense that he felt like the luckiest boy in the whole world. "Oh wait, just don't get the one with skull pictures on it. Don't get the ones with biohazard signs either, cause they kill. Literally." He said.

"Nico?"

"Yes Thalia?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For everything. For being a good friend and all. I just hope that our new relationship will work out" she said as shw walked out of the kitchen, heading for the door with a drink in her hand. "You're welcome, Thal. I hope this works out too. Leaving so soon?" he asked the last part as she grabbed the door handle. "I haven't finished my sword fight with Annabeth, but I'll come back if I find that she's in the Poseidon cabin with Percy, and the door's locked. I won't bother them. See ya" she said as she walked out. "See ya" he said, not sure if she heard, as the door might have closed before she heard. He went to his bed, laid himself down, and sighed (a daydreamy sigh, of course!), as he pondered on what just happened.

_**How'd you guys like it? hope you did! This next one will be funny, and in an IM format, since I had to do this one (because I might get banned if I don't have proper format!). Guess what will happen with Percy's "speech" in the next chapter! Note: IT WILL BE HILARIOUS! NOT FOR THE WEAK-HEARTED! Thanks to everyone who supports me, and to those who encourage me to do more! I Love All Those Fans of This Story (and fans of me, too of course!). Thank you all my readers (except for some, remember?)!**_


	3. Trouble

_**So I was thinking, if Percy got smart on IM, how can this story still be funny? I'd like your suggestions please guys! But first, enjoy this IMing FF while I get your suggestions and put in some of my own! Percy will not reveal his smartness yet. His revelation has to be funny! Put in some comments or I won't be able to post anything!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, and I have no relation to Rick Riordan (we're both writers, but that's it)**_

_**CLAIMER: I own the character's screen names, but not the characters themselves.**_

_InvincibleSavior has signed on_

InvincibleSavior: I'm so bored. I don't know what to do. Writing speeches is hard work. I wish that I didn't act stupid in the first place. Wait… why am I talking to myself on IM? Maybe they're right… *worried face* maybe I am stupid… *gasp*

_OlympianArchitect has signed on_

OlympianArchitect: And you only realize that now?

InvincibleSavior: At least I'm not a blonde idiot. Or a freaky person with grey eyes :P

OlympianArchitect: Look who's talking Mr. green-eyed aquaman

InvincibleSavior: You're mean.

OlympianArchitect: And you're childish

InvincibleSavior: Am not!

OlympianArchitect: And that just proved my point

InvincibleSavior: Touche

_Pan'sSatyr has signed on_

Pan'sSatyr: Have you guys heard?

InvincibleSavior: Heard what?

OlympianArchitect: Are you the only one who doesn't know, Seaweed Brain?

InvincibleSavior: I would think so, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid or anything, right?

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm* I'll tell you later

Pan'sSatyr: Perce, you truly are an imbecile, an idiot, and things I don't want you to be but which you are.

InvincibleSavior: What were we talking about again?

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm* I now understand why my mom begs me so much to dump you.

Pan'sSatyr: HAHAHAHAHAHA *facepalm*

InvincibleSavior: And why is that? Guys, you haven't given me my prize for winning the competition. Let me win again. *super ultra hyper FACEPALM of DEATH* give me my prizes!

Pan'sSatyr: Perce, are you retarded?

OlympianArchitect: Your actions show that you have mental retardation.

InvincibleSavior: Translator?

Pan'sSatyr: mental retardation means that-

InvincibleSavior: NO! not that part, that's obvious! Explain the "your actions show" part

OlympianArchitect: If Percy doesn't get smart, may Poseidon strike me now!

Pan'sSatyr: Annabeth?

OlympianArchitect: Yes, Grover?

Pan'sSatyr: I hope you have a death wish, because Percy is here, and his dad's Poseidon, right Perce?

InvincibleSavior: Am I supposed to have a cue? Nobody told me. Anyways, DAD YOU HEARD HER! STRIKE HER!

And with Percy asking Poseidon to strike Annabeth down, of course, while Percy was concentrating on his script, he just read the messages and without thinking, he shouted to his dad "DAD YOU HEARD HER! STRIKE HER!" So, as you can see, Percy truly is an idiot sometimes. Poseidon gladly did as Percy wished, since Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. So back to the computer world!

OlympianArchitect: Oh My Gods! Percy you idiot! Holy Athena! Mother help me Holy a; HELP ME! Haogphaopsdhgoahogopaihgoaih 

InvincibleSavior: Annabeth, write more understandably please?

Pan'sSatyr: Percy, you are an idiot.

So, as this was going on, didn't you guys realize that Nico and Thalia and The Gods (except Poseidon) were offline the whole time? Well here's what happened. Nico was still in the couch when Thalia left him, and he napped for a while. When he woke up, he was beside Thalia at the entrance of Olympus. Thalia on the other hand was training after she went out. She was going to find Artemis when she fainted. When she woke up, she was standing beside Nico at the entrance to Olympus. Nico said, "Oh great. They must have sensed it. we're doomed. This may be the last time I can do this so…" he leaned toward her to kiss her, but before he could, he was zapped by a lightning bolt. "Damn Zeus!" he said as he got struck by lightning yet again. "Whatever. I'll just fix myself up before we meet the Gods" after he fixed himself up, they both went on the road to Olympus. This is around the time in which Percy signed on in IM. They went inside and found 11 Gods in their respective seats. Hermes was missing."Come forward, my daughter and friend" said Zeus. They stepped forward. "We understand that you two have, uh… put in modern terms 'made out'? Explain yourselves" said Poseidon. "Dad, I love Nico, and I know he loves me too. I think this relationship can work out. Nico will take care of me" Thalia said to her father. "Uncle and Dad, I know you don't approve of it, but it's true. I mean, she was the one who initiated the kiss."Nico said to Hades and Zeus. This earned him an elbow jab in his ribs and a hard step on the foot from Thalia. "This is unacceptable. Thalia, you are dismissed from the Hunter of Artemis from this day on!" Artemis said. Thalia gave out a small "yes!" but Artemis heard, and Thalia quickly covered her mouth. "This is beautiful! Why can't any of you understand that? Why am I the only one who finds love beautiful? Nico and Thalia, kiss each other now." Aphrodite said. Nico and Thalia's cheeks were red at this statement. Thalia was about to speak, but Aphrodite said "NO! don't say another word! I said kiss each other! Oh, why? It's because I want to show Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis how beautiful your teenage love is, of course! YES, as in right here and right now! GO ON!" They were about to, when Hermes arrived, and said "Oh hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!" he shouted and gave Nico and Thalia a wink. "Hermes! You ruined the most important part!" Aphrodite said. "if we're supposed to kiss each other, can we at least do it in private, as in no videos? No videocams or anything to record our kiss?" Nico said. "Very well, come with me" Aphrodite said. They followed. She led them into a room where it was all pink with hearts and stuff. "Good thing it was their size! Imagine if it wasn't!" Nico thought. Aphrodite shrunk down to their size and told them to get in the bed. "NO WAY!" They both shouted. "Oh sorry silly me, I forgot, I meant get ON the bed, as in just sit down on it first." She said. After she said that, both their cheeks got less and less red. Aphrodite told them to do the kiss already. She left them in the room, and asked if they wanted the door locked, so no one could barge in. They said yes, so as Aphrodite left, she locked the door. "So…" Nico said. "Yeah?" "Should we follow what Aphrodite said?" "I guess so. Let's just get this over with" Nico leaned toward Thalia and kissed her passionately, but still gently. With one hand he held the side of her face, and used the other hand to support himself since it was hard to make out over a bed. When they finished, Thalia said "It's still as magical, isn't it?" "Yeah" Nico replied in a dreamylike state. "Let's go out first and see what they're doing" Thalia said, but when she tried the door, she said "Aphrodite tricked us!" "How?" "The door's locked!" "Yeah, we asked her to lock it remember?" "Yeah, but she didn't say the door was locked from the outside!" Nico suddenly got alert. "WHAT!" He shouted. "But I'm hungry, and I thought that we would leave soon!" he shouted. "Well, there's nothing we can do here but wait. Unless we use our powers!" She tried to blast the door open, but she couldn't control her powers. Nico tried shadow travelling, but there weren't any shadows to use. The whole room was lighted. He tried to destroy the door, but ended up getting a few wounds instead, while the door remained undented. Then he remembered. He could chat to the rest of the guys at Camp Half-Blood using the pocket computer he always brings with him. It was a birthday gift from Hephaestus. It's a small metal orb the size of a marble (the large marble, that is!) and it had his name engraved on it. He threw it to the floor and it exploded with smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a computer in front of him, and it was the computer he got from Chiron, which Hephaestus made into a pocket computer, or a marble that turns into a computer, and vice versa. He didn't want the big computer, so with a press of a button, the computer exploded, and when the smoke cleared, the marble was there, and it flew to his hand. He caught it, pressed another button, and when he threw the marble to the floor, he got a laptop. "Yes!" he thought, since Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were all online.

_Hell'sHeir has signed on_

Hell'sHeir: GUYS HELP US! RESCUE US FROM OLYMPUS! GTG! APHRODITE'S COMING, COME SOON!

_Hell'sHeir has been forced to sign out_

InvincibleSavior: Good thing I called my dad off just in time! Hey, a message from Nico!

OlympianArchitect: Damn you Percy Jackson! Hey, we have to go rescue Nico! Hey wait, Thalia was with him too! Let's go rescue them!

Pan'sSatyr: I'm coming!

InvincibleSavior: Well I'm not!

OlympianArchitect: Oh yes you are!

InvincibleSavior: Make Me!

_OlympianArchitect has signed out_

InvincibleSavior: oh great! Another beat up from a girl! Wait! She's already here! And she's invisible! Oh ;zhghdkdlf jkbhakjghaskjghaidhoi;a;

_InvincibleSavior has signed out_

OlympianArchitect: I got Percy! come on Grover!

Pan'sSatyr: Let's go!

_OlympianArchitect has signed out_

_Pan'sSatyr has signed out_

_**Thanks all for reading this chapter! I'm not so good at combining IM format and paragraph format yet, so I'm still practicing! Sorry if it's not enjoyable as the others, cause I can't think of anything to make it really funny, since Percy's gonna be smart soon. AWWWWW…. So why don't you guys help me out by sending all your suggestions and questions either as PMs or as comments! I can't believe I wrote this chapter in less than 2 hours! Record for me! Yay! I will update soon, but only if you guys give me your suggestions! Thanks all for reading the third chapter of Demigod IMing! Find out what will happen to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Nico in the next chapter! Will Thalico work out? Will Percabeth work out? Will Juniver ever happen in my story? Find out in the next chapter of… Drum roll Please!**_

_**DEMIGOD IMING**_


	4. It's time

_**Hello again readers! I am very sorry that I haven't written in a very long time… I guess that I'm not good at keeping my promises… Sorry guys.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, have any relation to Rick Riordan, etc.**_

_**CLAIMER: I do own these character's actions, but not the characters themselves.**_

Percy, who had been trying to concentrate on writing his speech, suddenly got carried away by an invisible Annabeth. They told Chiron that they needed to go to Olympus NOW so Chiron got them to the Empire State building in seconds. They didn't know how. But they didn't have any time to think, so they ran to the entrance of Olympus. Once in, they realized that something was wrong.

"Oh my gods" Percy said. 11 Olympians were standing in front of them, with Zeus in the middle, crossing his arms and looking at them with a stern face.

"Where's Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

"With Nico and Thalia" replied Poseidon.

Zeus said "We're here to help. We do not agree with Aphrodite being this cruel to your friends. We want you to stop her. We will help by telling you where she is keeping them."

After Zeus told them where Nico and Thalia were, Hades said "Take this and give it to my son." He gave them a small metal marble to keep.

"We need to devise a plan. Here's how we'll do this…" said Percy.

_**Later…**_

"Hey Aphrodite, you have a package from a certain daughter of yours." Hermes said.

"Ok, I'll go get it" said Aphrodite.

With that, Annabeth turned back from Hermes to herself. She used one of the machines of Daedalus for this. She motioned to Percy, who was on the other side of the hall. He moved like a spy, sneaky and smooth. Then he stepped on a laser. And then there was a loud alarm. Percy heard footsteps coming from the hall he came from. He returned as fast as he could. He got an idea. He signaled Annabeth to bring Grover, who was waiting with their ride, over and get Nico and Thalia out. She got it, except for the Grover part. Percy walked calmly, and finally got to the sound of footsteps, which was Aphrodite walking to the alarm. Percy said "Oh hey Aphrodite, I need something. Advice from you. You see, Annabeth and I had an… argument. What do I need to do to fix it?" Aphrodite, whose favorite couple so far was Annabeth and Percy, forgot all about Nico and Thalia. Perfect, Percy thought.

Annabeth quickly unlocked the door to find Nico and Thalia making out on the bed. "Hey guys! Time to go!"

"I don't want to go." Nico said.

"Nico, let's go already. We can continue this later at home." Said Thalia.

"Come ON Nico! Your dad gave us a metal marble and he said it would be something you would need and really like! It's with Percy!" said Annabeth.

"FOOD!" Nico shouted, bolting out the door.

And with that, they ran out to Grover, but Annabeth said "Wait! Percy!" and she ran back to find her beloved boyfriend who, she didn't know why, always pretended to be stupid. She didn't get far, because Percy came running from one of the many halls on Olympus. He grabbed Annabeth and carried her to where their friends were waiting. They went back to their world and took a cab back to camp.

When they got back to camp, Percy still carrying Annabeth, They asked Percy what happened.

"I got a plan in the seconds that we had. I told Annabeth to get you guys, and I ran to Aphrodite. I told her that me and Annabeth were arguing about something and that I needed advice from her. Then she forgot all about you guys,"

By this time, people had formed to hear Percy's story.

"I guess you're _not_ stupid, right?" one of them said.

"Can I have my food now?" Nico asked, as his stomach growled for what had to be the millionth time.

"I was going to bring that up too." Percy replied, slightly annoyed by Nico.

"Which? The food or the other thing that I don't care about? Nico asked. Again.

"The other thing that you don't care about but for which I do. Well then. I'll get started. I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Heir to his throne, Prince of-_" _he started.

"Get on with it! It's so obvious!" Annabeth said.

"Ok. I AM NOT STUPID!" he said, getting to the point in seconds.

At this point, he was standing on a platform that seemed like a stage, and the whole camp was listening to him. He first heard a few gasps, then laughter.

"Everybody knows already Percy. It's been so long since we knew. Good job listening to us!" the Stoll brothers said.

"Oh. But I think I'll still act stupid sometimes. It's really fun. I just don't like getting insulted…" Percy replied.

"Oh is _that_ it? I guess you're right. We have been mean to you. We're sorry. I guess you're still sensitive on the inside, aren't you?" said Annabeth. And with that, she went up to Percy, who was still standing on his makeshift stage, and kissed him passionately, gently, but still with emotion and love. Then she stopped to catch her breath, and said

" I still love you even if you act stupid. I'll love you forever, for whatever you are, Percy."

Some went "Awwww!" at this point.

"MY FOOD!" Nico shouted, trying to remind them AGAIN.

"I'll love you forever too, Annabeth." he replied, ignoring that annoying thing making noise.

Now everyone went "Awwww!" as Annabeth and Percy ended his full time stupidity with a long and passionate kiss.

_**I hope you liked this chapter my readers! Please continue to give great comments! Tell me if it was too cheesy or if there was too much fluff in it. THANK YOU ALL! –nikster609**_


	5. Wow

_**Hey readers! nikster609 here! Welcome again to Demigod IMing! The only Demigod IMing place that doesn't IM full time! YAY! So anyways, back to the story, but before that, I Love You Guys! Thanks for the great comments! For those who flamed, never mind you! Get on with your stupid, boring useless lives! Thanks guys! In this chapter, we're back to IMing and not story :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson, am not and do not have any relation to Rick Riordan, etc.**_

_**CLAIMER: I own these characters' screen names, their actions, all the events in my story (except most of the first chapter, which I got inspiration from CristineClary. She's an author, but she doesn't use fanfiction anymore. Awwww. We love you CristineClary! Hope you come back!), etc.**_

_Pan'sSatyr has signed on_

_Pan'sJuniper has signed on_

Pan'sSatyr: Hey Juniper! What's up?

Pan'sJuniper: Not much. IMing, that's all.

Pan'sSatyr: I've been meaning to ask you something *blushes*

_InvincibleSavior has signed on_

_OlympianArchitect has signed on_

_Hell'sHeir has signed on_

_LightningHuntress has signed on_

Pan'sSatyr: …

Pan'sSatyr: …

Pan'sSatyr: …

Pan'sSatyr: Thanks a lot guys.

InvincibleSavior: Why Grover? What's wrong? Did we interrupt you and…

InvincibleSavior: And…

InvincibleSavior: Oh.

Pan'sSatyr: Yeah. Oh. You had to barge in before I asked Juniper to-

Pan'sJuniper: To what?

OlympianArchitect: Sorry guys. No time to explain. We had to come together to talk about something really important for camp. It's happening really soon, as in, in three days soon.

Pan'sJuniper: Oh. I guess that's my cue to get out of here right?

_Pan'sJuniper has signed out_

Pan'sSatyr: No, no Juniper! Wait!

_Server would like to send a message to Pan'sSatyr: You Blew It._

Pan'sSatyr: *mouth falls to floor*

InvincibleSavior: *blink*

OlympianArchitect: O_O

Hell'sHeir: *gasp*

LightningHuntress: Hey guys, you took all the emoticons I was planning to use! Mean people!

Everybody: *glare at Thalia*

Pan'sSatyr: Never mind. Let's get on with it. What's happening?

Hell'sHeir: GO.

Pan'sSatyr: No. Camp first.

LightningHuntress: No, not that Grover. GO as in "Glad Operation" It's our codename for the fireworks.

Hell'sHeir: Sorry, Thal's right. I accidentally forgot one period. It was supposed to be "G.O." and not "GO."

Pan'sSatyr: … Get on with it.

InvincibeSavior: We are in charge of the fireworks. We need to make this a success. Grover. You will take all your nature friends to take care of the scenery. Make it spectacular.

Pan'sSatyr: Ok. Did you have to do this "work" in the "Grover and Juniper Only, No Exceptions" group/server of this chat?

InvincibleSavior: No, but we thought it would be fun to invade your privacy. Nico and Thalia, take care of the fireworks and the rest of the explosives.

Hell'sHeir: *devilish grin* *evil laugh* got it.

LightningHuntress: Sure.

OlympianArchitect: You know what? Nico, I'll take your place. You and Percy make sure everybody knows what to do and wear and everything else unsaid.

Hell'sHeir: WHAT! NO BOOM BOOM!

InvincibleSavior: *sighs in relief* Thanks for the save Annabeth. I forgot that we'd all die if Nico took care of the explosives… *coughs and says Maniac!*

_BiggestThree has signed on_

_WaterLord has signed on_

_KingoftheUndead has signed on_

InvincibleSavior: Oh Gods this again? Déjà vu much. Don't do the "Yo' Mamma" thing again. Gods…

BiggestThree: But it's fun…

WaterLord: Awww Man…

KingoftheUndead: Thank you, Perseus. They haven't finished doing that since they did it the last time…

WaterLord: Son. Yo' Mamma so fat that she… she… I got nothin'

InvincibleSavior: Dad! C'mon! if you finished that, it would be insulting Mom. Do you want to get nagged AGAIN! It was bad enough last time when you ate too much beans and farted too much in our house…

WaterLord: I guess you're right son. I'm all out of Yo' Mamma jokes anyways… And Zeus is mean… and immature.

BiggestThree: Am not!

WaterLord: That just proved my point.

InvincibleSavior: Déjà vu… right Annabeth?

OlympianArchitect: Oh yeah…

Hell'sHeir: Hey! Gods! What do you need from us NOW!

LightningHuntress: NICO! I thought we talked about this!

Hell'sHeir: Stop nagging me, woman!

_LightningHuntress is away_

Hell'sHeir: Oh Crap. Oh Crap Oh ;alkghoa ire vgolsafhg;l chvgohgoghaeoghophvc obouieqarvo haoh obafioh oaghosh ;ahgst

_LightningHuntress is online_

_Hell'sHeir is idle_

LightningHuntress: He'll be idle for a LONG time…

KingoftheUndead: Um, Thalia Grace, he'll be back soon. I mean, all you did was kiss him. Or "make out" with him as they say these days.

LightningHuntress: *blushes deeply*

InvincibleSavior: W.O.W Harsh. Hey Uncle, that was too much for your neice. I think

_LightningHuntress is idle_

_Hell'sHeir is online_

Hell'sHeir: DAD! How could you!

WaterLord: Brother, that was too much…

BiggestThree: Nephew, we apologize for your father. We shall take care of him.

_BiggestThree is away_

_WaterLord is away_

KingoftheUndead: Oh, so that's how you want it, brothers? So be it!

_KingoftheUndead is away_

Pan'sSatyr: Hey guys! Have you seen the news! Go check!

Hell'sHeir: WOW! I didn't think they would take it this seriously. I mean, Undead rising, huge tsunamis, thunderstorms and harsh rain…

OlympianArchitect: REALLY!

Hell'sHeir: NO.

LightningHuntress: They're fighting in their "21st century" style

InvincibleSavior: You mean Yo' Mamma?

LightningHuntress: Yeah.

LightningHuntress: DAD! STOP IT NOW!

InvincibleSavior: YEAH DAD! WE JUST TALKED!

_BiggestThree is online_

_WaterLord is online_

_KingoftheUndead is online_

BiggestThree: Anyways, now that that's over, we need to tell you something important. It's… Uhhhh… It's um… Brothers, do you remember what it is?

WaterLord: Maybe if you actually TOLD us instead of doing Yo' Mamma jokes…

KingoftheUndead: Poseidon's correct Zeus.

BiggestThree: Oh. I guess we used this chat for nothing?

WaterLord: You did.

KingoftheUndead: Demigods, we shall return when we *coughs and says "we meaning Zeus"* remember what Zeus, I mean we, have forgotten

BiggestThree: Ok. That was plain mean. Goodbye for now my daughter.

LightningHuntress: Bye dad!

WaterLord: Goodbye! Stop visiting son!

InvincibleSavior: Will do Da- wait what do you mean stop visiting!

KingoftheUndead: Bye son. Or in this century, Hades out the house y'all! Hizowza! (pronounced hi-zao-za, it is a word that Hades thinks is cool)

Hell'sHeir: See you dad! Stop trying hard to be black dad! And don't be too FC (feeling cool)

_BiggestThree has signed out_

_WaterLord has signed out_

_KingoftheUndead has signed out_

InvincibleSavior: DAD! You haven't answered me!

OlympianArchitect: Get on with it.

Pan'sSatyr: He ain't gonna answer you anymore.

Hell'sHeir: Yeah, Perce.

LightningHuntress: And again you guys took all the emoticons I could use to comfort Percy…

Everybody: *glare at Thalia*

LightningHuntress: Déjà vu?

InvincibleSavior: Hey guys, just start whatever you need to do for G.O. tomorrow.

OlympianArchitect: Hey Seaweed Brain, don't forget that I'm still going to your cabin in a while. It's dark enough already…

InvincibleSavior: Yeah, I won't forget our midnight picnic. 'Night everybody.

OlympianArchitect: See all of you tomorrow! Goodnight!

Hell'sHeir: I'm going to Thalia's tonight too. GTG everybody! Bye!

LightningHuntress: And again, everyone has left me nothing to say as it has already been said.

Everyone: *glares at Thalia. AGAIN.*

LightningHuntress: Déjà vu again… this sucks.

Everyone: *glares at Thalia. AGAIN.*

LightningHuntress: That's it.

_LightningHuntress is away_

InvincibleSavior: Thalia, we're ready.

OlympianArchitect: Come on Thal, you wouldn't hurt your cute and beautiful little Best Friend Forev ;faghoa;sf jhovahgoihaido;gho;ihfdb;oshrgor[qhj I THOUGHT WE WERE BFFs!-Annabeth No we're not, we're MBBFs, which is short for Mostly BFFs-Thalia PS Nico, you're next *devilish smile*

Pan'sSatyr: Oh God. Hey! Zeus! Stop shooting lightning at me! Sorry! Fine, Oh GODS!

Hell'sHeir: Hey Thal, you know I love you. I know you love me too, don't you, my girlfrie ;hnoisjefow GUESS AGAIN!-Thalia

Pan'sSatyr: Hey Thalia, my friend, I hope that you don't kill your great Satyr friend. Plea oifhawegnvwcvoiaghaw;hl;ghaewtoihqegh DUDE, I DIDN'T SPARE THEM! YOU WOULDN'T BE ANY DIFFERENT!- Thalia

InvincibleSavior: Ok that's enough Thalia. Try and get me. *sigh* I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Guys, I'll bring Thalia to her cabin first. Like anyone's awake enough to listen…

_InvincibleSavior is away_

_OlympianArchitect is idle_

_Hell'sHeir is idle_

_Pan'sSatyr is idle_

_InvincibleSavior is online_

InvincibleSavior: Guys? C'mon, Thalia didn't get you guys _that_ bad. Most of you were already awake…

_OlympianArchitect is online_

_Hell'sHeir is online_

_Pan'sSatyr is online_

Pan'sSatyr: Ok Perce, you got us. Dude, I never thought I'd say this again, but you're smarter than us. How did you take Thalia?

OlympianArchitect: Wow Seaweed Brain, you're brain's not seaweed anymore.

Hell'sHeir: I take back the ostrich thing, and everything else…

InvincibleSavior: All it took was a little string, a net, and my fist. It was never really seaweed, Annabeth. Oh and Nico, watch out.

Hell'sHeir: What do you mean?

_InvincibleSavior is away_

Hell'sHeir: Oh crap. *gulp*

_InvincibleSavior is online_

InvincibleSavior: I got you there, didn't I? You're lucky I decided against killing you.

_LightningHuntress is online_

LightningHuntress: Percy Jackson!

InvincibleSavior: *sigh* Yes?

LightningHuntress: I'm impressed.

InvincibleSavior: By what?

LightningHuntress: Your fighting style and your not stupidity happening at the same time.

InvincibleSavior: Thanks?

OlympianArchitect: *mouth falls to floor* She took all of us at once and we failed, but you did it single handedly?

InvincibleSavior: If you mean single handedly as in only myself, then thanks, but if you meant single handedly as in using only one hand, which I did, then bad pun, Annabeth.

Pan'sSatyr: WTH!

OlympianArchitect: Percy, I just absolutely love you sometimes!

InvincibleSavior: WHAT! What do you mean "sometimes"! That's it. Midnight picnic is officially over!

OlympianArchitect: Yeah right. You love me too much to cancel something like _that_.

InvincibleSavior: Do I?

OlympianArchitect: Yeah you do.

InvincibleSavior: I sense doubt.

OlympianArchitect: If you cancel the picnic then consider us over!

InvincibleSavior: OK I WON'T CANCEL THE PICNIC! I'M SORRY ANNABETH!

OlympianArchitect: What boys would do…

LightningHuntress: Thanks for the tip, Annabeth. Now I can use that with Nico!

Hell'sHeir: I wouldn't give in to _that_!

LightningHuntress: Yes you would.

Hell'sHeir: Prove it.

LightningHuntress: I'm canceling our fireworks date.

Hell'sHeir: NO! COME ON THALIA! OK I'M SORRY!

LightningHuntress: I just proved it. Same thing, Nico, just with a hint of creativity.

Hell'sHeir: I should have seen this coming.

Pan'sSatyr: Uhhh guys, good night. I have to go.

_Pan'sSatyr has signed out_

InvincibleSavior: What was that about?

OlympianArchitect: Yeah, we were just starting to have fun and tease the boys.

LightningHuntress: And again, I have nothing to say. Thanks for saying the ones I was going to guys. Good job.

Hell'sHeir: Not the time Thalia.

LightningHuntress: *sigh* You're right. But wait, what _is _going on that's so sad for Grover?

Hell'sHeir: Including the fact that we ruined one of his dreams which was asking Juniper to be his girlfriend or not?

InvincibleSavior: How do you know this? I can't really sense it. He's my best friend.

OlympianArchitect: Yeah Nico. This is a hard thing to sense.

LightningHuntress: I can't sense it either.

Hell'sHeir: Did any of you ever think that I felt the way he did? I mean when me and Thal weren't together yet?

InvincibleSavior: Oh. But how come I didn't feel that way with Annabeth?

OlympianArchitect: It's because we started out really being friends. Best friends. We didn't really want each other from the start. It simply progressed after we became friends.

LightningHuntress: That explains a lot.

Hell'sHeir: Guys, we have to help Grover be together with Juniper. I don't want him to feel the pain I did.

LightningHuntress: Sorry, boyfriend :D

Hell'sHeir: Well it's over now. We'll have to think of a plan. Let's get started tomorrow.

LightningHuntress: Agreed.

OlympianArchitect: Ok.

InvincibleSavior: Oh now _I'm _the one without anything to say…

LightningHuntress: Feel my pain…

InvincibleSavior: Ooh, you're emo.

OlympianArchitect: Stop it.

Hell'sHeir: Anyways, good night.

LightningHuntress: Nico, wait for me! Good night, everybody!

OlympianArchitect: See you guys tomorrow! Percy, our MIDNIGHT PICNIC. DON'T FORGET.

InvincibleSavior: Ahhh! You're scary when you remind me of stuff like that!

OlympianArchitect: LIVE WITH IT!

Hell'sHeir: Haha I wish I had popcorn! And this is the bad part of having a girlfriend, right Percy?

InvincibleSavior: You got it, man! Now you feel my pain!

OlympianArchitect: LATER…

LightningHuntress: Hehe, yeah boys… LATER…

InvincibleSavior: Um, hehe. Bye! Good luck Nico! Welcome to commitment!

Hell'sHeir: If I'm not there later, then I'm late! Or scared to hell! Bye! You too, Percy!

_InvincibleSavior has signed out_

_Hell'sHeir has signed out_

OlympianArchitect: *sigh* boys...

LightningHuntress: Yeah… Good luck with yours, Annabeth. Good night.

OlympianArchitect: Good luck too, Thal. I hope it works out with you and Nico. Good night.

_OlympianArchitect has signed out_

LightningHuntress: I hope it does too.

_LightningHuntress has signed out_

_**So, how is it now? Sorry it's not as funny as the first chapter. I'll need to work on jokes now. I really hope you review. I need them to make better stuff, ok? In the next chapter, find out what happens with Thalico, Grover, the Fireworks, and most importantly, what have the Gods forgotten? Find out in the next chapter of… drum roll please!**_

_**DEMIGOD IMING!**_

_**Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap cla- Oh never mind!**_

_**P.S. This is what I hope you will do:**_

"_**Hey, I liked/didn't really like/really didn't like this story. nikster609 could have/can make it better by… Hey! Right! I'll write this in his reviews!"**_

_**So please, press the button with the speech bubble beside it and say something! THANK YOU ALL! – nikster609**_


	6. Picnic

**Hey guys! It's been two years and I'm really sorry! I don't mind if you guys don't want to read anymore, but I'm starting to write again, and I know Percy Jackson isn't as known as it used to be, but I still love the series, and I want to keep it alive. This is a short stiry more than it is part of the major storyline, and I just felt the need to write something like this. I'll be continuing the real story soon. The funny IM story is coming back, better than before, hopefully. But for now, enjoy this, my dear readers! Thank you so much for still following this story and for reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, blah blah blah**

**CLAIMER: I own the events in this story, etc etc**

"Percy, I forgot something! We can't have a picnic like this!" Annabeth complained. They'd been having a perfectly good time playing video games (or in Annabeth's case, trying to) until Annabeth pointed out that they were supposed to be eating a romantic snack while talking to each other about their lives. Percy, being the boyfriend, had to agree to anything she said. Not that he was complaining. He loved her just like she loved him, and yes, he thought, he'd willingly die for her. A thousand times. If necessary. IF. He was scared of how those one thousand times of death would turn out, but he'd rather not think of it.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Do you see any food in front of you, Seaweed Brain? It's A PICNIC, not a make out session."

"I would have preferred the latter but okay."

She rolled her eyes. Boys, she thought. Not really boys, just a boy. Percy. Her boy. They'd been playing video games and she was getting bored, so she would be putting on a surprise for him in a while.

"Oh shut up, I'll go-"

"You would have preferred it too, I bet." He was smirking as he said it.

"I said shut up. I'll go get us some food." She replied teasingly.

She hurried out of the door, smiling at him as she left. Percy stood up, turned off his computer and set the controllers aside. He wasn't seeing so well because it was night and they'd been playing on a really bright screen for the past hour. He stumbled as he tried to reach his refrigerator for some drinks, and grabbed something along the way. Too bad that didn't stop him from falling. If anything, it made him slip and hit his head instead of his arm. "Great," he said as he stood up, rubbing the back of his head where it hit the floor.

He looked at the paper he was holding. He accidentally crumpled it as he fell so he flattened it out and stared at the perfectly white paper with extremely delicate handwriting that was his speech. It had been just awhile ago that he told everyone he wasn't stupid, and since it was over, he didn't need the paper anymore but he decided to keep it anyway. "For memories' sake," he said as he went to put it in a drawer, only to have it taken away by something he couldn't see. For a moment, he got scared and he thought it was a ghost. His face turned pale white and he looked so scared that anyone who looked at him would have pitied him and cried. That's when the camera flashed and clicked. Annabeth took off her invisibility cap and started laughing harder than she knew she could. Harder than he knew she could.

"ANNABETH! Dammit! What was THAT for!? You had me scared to death!" He shouted, both confused and angered.

"HAHAHA YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! Oh wait! Here it is! HAHAHA IT'S EVEN FUNNIER ON PICTURE!" She said as the small picture coming from her Polaroid started to show some color. He looked at it and turned redder than a rose.

"You're gonna pay for this, even if you're my girlfriend!"

"Go ahead and try," she mocked, a smirk on her face. She was still trying hard to suppress her laughter.

He called for some water to form in his hand. It took the shape of a ball.

"Uh... Percy... You wouldn't throw that at your cute and super pretty and nice girlfriend, would you?" Annabeth started.

"Of course not!" He said and she started relaxing. That's when he threw it at her and got her soaked.

"Hey! Percy Jackson, that was soooo not fair! You said you wouldn't throw it!"

"Yeah, I said I wouldn't throw it at my cute and super pretty and nice girlfriend," he winked as he said it.

"Oh you did not just." She said, slowly making her way to him, a look of (fake) anger on her face.

"HAHAHA Now it's my turn to laugh!"

"Hey, woah, Annabeth, what are you- AHHHH!" He said as she pushed him down, and he thanked the gods it was just on his bed. He didn't want to add more pain to his already throbbing head. He formed another ball and threw it at her, but she dove towards him and dodged the ball, falling on top of him on his bed.

"I'm starting to think you don't want this to be a picnic," he said.

"I guess not," she replied, still on top of him.

"Then I guess I'll turn this into the latter"

"What lat-" He stopped her with a kiss that she returned. Oh, that latter, she thought.

A few minutes later, they were sitting together on the couch, her head on his shoulder, his arm around hers, and his head on her head. They were watching The Lightning Thief, happily pointing out what they did wrong and having fun telling each other what really happened and how much they changed the story.

Annabeth stood up, getting the Polaroid from the desk and coming back with it and the picture. She gave it to him and softly said "Hope you like it," kissing him tenderly before sitting back down beside him.

"What's this for?" He asked, confused. It wasn't his birthday, that wouldn't come for another month. Christmas was way too far ahead. Their anniversary passed a month ago, and there was no celebration he knew of right now. He started to get scared.

"Don't worry, you didn't forget anything, okay, Seaweed Brain?" she said as she felt him start to be tense.

"Phew, I thought I was gonna have to come up with another instant gift for you," he said as he relaxed.

"Nah, I just thought that- WAIT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN COME UP WITH AN INSTANT GIFT?"

Oh gods, Percy, bad move there, he thought to himself. "Nothing! I said nothing at all."

"THEN WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT COMING UP WITH INSTANT GIFTS?"

"Uh. My file was hacked...?"

"SHUT UP PERCY THIS IS REAL LIFE, NOT IM."

"It was worth a try. Hey, okay I came up with instant gifts when I made you those never ending water form sculptures (he made sculptures from water that she could carry and even use as water, while always keeping it's form when it's set down), but I really did think hard about you when I made them. I'm sorry," he looked away, ashamed.

"*sigh* You should have just said so that time. I love those sculptures." She turned his face towards hers and kissed him. It was nice, being able to just kiss each other at any time they wanted.

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "So what IS this camera for, then?"

"Um, taking pictures, maybe?"

"Stop being sarcastic, Annabeth. Really, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to give you this camera because it reminded me of you. Well, more than anything else I've seen in a long while, so I got it for you."

"Have I ever told you that I loved you?"

"Yeah, quite a lot,"

"Okay. Good you know. Thanks. Now, look here and smile!" He said as he turned the camera on and took a selfie with her.

That was the picture he would keep with him always for the rest of his life.


	7. Cut off

**Hey readers! As you probably already know, nikster609 here! Hope you guys liked my last chapter and I hope you'll like this one! Thanks for all your reviews and all the favorites, you guys really make my day :D Anyway, I kind of rushed this without much thought, so I'm not sure if it'll be as nice as the others. Or as funny, sadly. Anyway, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, not related to Rick Riordan (though I wish I were), etc.**

**CLAIMER: I own the screen names, events, but not the characters, etc.**

_InvincibleSavior has signed on_

_OlympianArchitect has signed on_

InvincibleSavior: Hey Annabeth, is everyone ready for the fireworks?

OlympianArchitect: Well... We're almost ready for the real fireworks. We're not sure the people are.

InvincibleSavior: Well, I think Nico and I have done well enough. The people should get what we mean :D

_Hell'sHeir has signed on_

Hell'sHeir: Yeah. And I still don't get my BOOM BOOM. :(

InvincibleSavior: Yeah. Good. We won't all go to the Underworld then. We'll actually live after this thanks to Annabeth taking your place ;)

Hell'sHeir: But I had an amazing idea for a nuclear and atomic-

OlympianArchitect: Say no more, Nico. You just proved our point :D

Hell'sHeir: But-

OlympianArchitect: I SAID SAY NO MORE.

_LightningHuntress has signed on_

LightningHuntress: Nico, did you really chicken out on coming to my cabin last night...?

Hell'sHeir: Um. YES. It's completely understandable and fine. Right?

InvincibleSavior: ...

OlympianArchitect: ...

Hell'sHeir: What?

InvincibleSavior: You didn't go to Thal's cabin...?

Hell'sHeir: No! You want me to die in there? I don't have a death wish!

LightningHuntress: Well, you should, cause I'm coming for you, boyfriend :)

_LightningHuntress is away_

Hell'sHeir: Well, if I can't have BOOM BOOM, I guess making out will do :)

_Hell'sHeir is away_

_Message from server: Gods, you guys make out a lot._

InvincibleSavior: HAHAHA I knew I liked Nico! He's just like me in a creepier darker weirder way! :D

OlympianArchitect: Oh shut up Percy, I think Thal's actually beating him up this time! Can't you hear the sounds outside your cabin?

_Hell'sHeir has signed on_

Hell'sHeir: Really? We're just here in my cabin. Oh yeah, what IS that sound then?

_LightningHuntress has signed on_

OlympianArchitect: It sounds like... Water... And lightning...

InvincibleSavior: DAD! DAMMIT STOP FIGHTING WITH ZEUS! Come on it's just an immature Yo' Mamma joke. *sigh* Parents...

LightningHuntress: Not this AGAIN...

Hell'sHeir: Are those the undead...? What has gotten my dad to join this? Can't be a joke...

OlympianArchitect: 3

InvincibleSavior: What 3?

OlympianArchitect: 2

Hell'sHeir: What?

LightningHuntress: Are you okay?

OlympianArchitect: 1

_BiggestThree has signed on_

_WaterLord has signed on_

_KingoftheUndead has signed on_

InvincibleSavior: Oh. I get what you mean.

Hell'sHeir: Please tell me you've gotten over Yo' Mamma...

LightningHuntress: Yeah... You're making it so uncool...

WaterLord: Cool? I'm ALWAYS cool. I live in the ocean. It's always cool there.

BiggestThree: It's cooler in the heavens.

KingoftheUndead: But... It's really just cold in the Underworld...

InvincibleSavior: None. Of you. Are cool. Okay?

BiggestThree: Nuh-uh! I'm super cool! :(

WaterLord: You're the eldest and still you act like a baby.

BiggestThree: Hey! That's mean and uncalled for.

KingoftheUndead: You're immature...

BiggestThree: No I'm not! You're... You're... You're ugly!

KingoftheUndead: Just like your Yo' Mamma jokes.

WaterLord: Hey hey hey! We're not here to do this! Children, you have noticed the commotion outside, yes?

OlympianArchitect: Tsunamis, tornadoes, sudden blackouts and chills all over the world... Of course.

InvincibleSavior: Yeah, I mean, what's going on? At this rate, we won't be able to hold the fireworks!

Hell'sHeir: boom boom...?

LightningHuntress: Shut up, boyfriend. You're not gonna touch the fireworks!

Hell'sHeir: Okay...

BiggestThree: I still can't get over that...

KingoftheUndead: Frightening, isn't it, brother?

BiggestThree: Yes, yes it is. Love is complicated.

InvincibleSavior: YES^^^

OlympianArchitect: But Zeus, no offense meant by this, I respect you greatly still... But how is it complicated when you're not even in a serious commitment?

BiggestThree: My point exactly! It's hard to hide, you know.

LightningHuntress: DAD! WTH WAS THAT?

Hell'sHeir: That was... Surprising.

KingoftheUndead: Yes. Yes it was.

OlympianArchitect: Hey wait. PERCY. WHY DO YOU THINK LOVE IS COMPLICATED?

InvincibleSavior: Because you're way too smart to make this simple...?

OlympianArchitect: Oh. Oh yeah I guess you're right.

Hell'sHeir: *whisper* Nice save, man!

LightningHuntress: That was actually a good answer

InvincibleSavior: *whisper* Well, yeah, you get used to it when you're in commitment!

OlympianArchitect: ...

OlympianArchitect: You know I can still read whatever you type even if you put *whisper* on it, right?

InvincibleSavior: So...

OlympianArchitect: SO. YOU DON'T WANT COMMITMENT?

Hell'sHeir: HAHAHA I LOVE THIS! My turn to get popcorn :D

LightningHuntress: HEY!

Hell'sHeir: Oh gods. What is it this time?

LightningHuntress: Nothing. I want some.

Hell'sHeir: Phew, I thought we'd have to start talking about commitment.

BiggestThree: Okay then... This is getting awkward...

WaterLord: We can still see what you're typing...

KingoftheUndead: I actually find it kind of amusing.

InvincibleSavior: Um. Commitment? It... Well. We're in a commitment. (I'm secretly scared of commitment)

OlympianArchitect: *facepalm* Do you remember when I said that sometimes I absolutely love you?

WaterLord: Ew. Cheesy.

InvincibleSavior: Dad, not now... Yeah Annabeth, I do :D

OlympianArchitect: Yeah. Well. This isn't one of those times.

LightningHuntress: OOOOOOHHHH BUUUUURN

Hell'sHeir: HAHAHAHA MY POPCORN'S ALMOST GONE I'LL GO GET MORE HAHAHA

InvincibleSavior: Ouch... :(

OlympianArchitect: Think before you act, Seaweed Brain ;)

InvincibleSavior: Fireworks date is off.

LightningHuntress: Woah woah woah. Don't go that far, Percy. Gods... I think this is your cue to leave...

BiggestThree: But we came here to announce that-

Hell'sHeir: It doesn't matter right now, just leave us please.

WaterLord: It has something to do with everything outsi-

OlympianArchitect: He said leave us.

KingoftheUndead: Hahaha we're being threatened by a demigod, a mortal! Hahaha

OlympianArchitect: That's it.

BiggestThree: Hey what's happeni-

_BiggestThree has signed out_

WaterLord: Hey kids! It's really importa-

_WaterLord has signed out_

KingoftheUndead: It's about the firewo-

_KingoftheUndead has signed out_

Hell'sHeir: How did that just...?

LightningHuntress: They didn't finish what they were saying...

OlympianArchitect: It's called simple hacking. I just signed them out and blocked them for a while.

InvincibleSavior: Wow, that's so great. *sarcastic*

OlympianArchitect: You're not ACTUALLY calling off out date, are you?

Hell'sHeir: Of course he won't! It's part of commitment.

LightningHuntress: Yeah, he's just joking. Nico, get that commitment logic out of your head, or it'll be a VERY long and bumpy ride ahead for both of us :D

Hell'sHeir: Got it. Shutting up.

InvincibleSavior: Have I ever had the guts to actually call something off?

OlympianArchitect: Hmm... Nope.

InvincibleSavior: Then there's your answer. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6.

OlympianArchitect: Can't I just overnight at your cabin then?

InvincibleSavior: I was waiting for that :

Hell'sHeir: Okay okay okay enough of that! We don't want to hear how you're going to spend your night together!

LightningHuntress: Yeah guys, please, this is a PUBLIC server!

InvincibleSavior: You'll understand soon enough, guys.

Hell'sHeir: I can wait for that...

LightningHuntress: Hey!

Hell'sHeir: I don't know how I'll survive the nagging.

OkympianArchitect: HAHAHA I totes understand you there, Nico

LightningHuntress: Hey! I'll kill you later, Annabeth :|

InvincibleSavior: And I'll stop you right outside your cabin :P

LightningHuntress: Fair point. :|

Hell'sHeir: Annabeth, you always go to Percy's room... Every night. Why do I have to be stuck being to one to go to Tha- WAIT. SUDDEN REALIZATION. You guys spend every night together...? EVERY NIGHT?

InvincibleSavior: Yeah, pretty much.

OlympianArchitect: I guess so.

LightningHuntress: I thought Percy didn't like commitment.

Hell'sHeir: Neither do I!

LightningHuntress: Hey! At least I can kill you later then without Percy stopping me.

InvincibleSavior: Go ahead :D

OlympianArchitect: It's okay, Nico, Thal isn't that bad ;)

Hell'sHeir: Aw come on guys, you really won't save your friend over here when you always willingly save the world?

LightningHuntress: No volunteers. LATER. ;)

OlympianArchitect: Hey! We'll be going now; long night ahead of us, right, boyfriend?

InvincibleSavior: I'm both scared and excited for this. Maybe it'll be anothe picnic. Night everyone!

LightningHuntress: Night!

Hell'sHeir: HEY. DON'T ABANDON ME WITH HER :((

InvincibleSavior has signed out

OlympianArchitect has signed out

Hell'sHeir: Oh crap.

LightningHuntress: Oh crap indeed.

_LightningHuntress has signed out_

Hell'sHeir: Welcome to commitment.

_Hell'sHeir has signed out_

**So I know it's not that funny, but I'm trying to make it as good as I can. I'm kind of running out of jokes and ideas, but I'm doing my best to come up with more. Again, thanks so much for following this story! I love you all, readers :D**

**Oh, and thanks for putting up with me :) I appreciate it more than any of you could imagine.**


End file.
